Accidents Happen
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Tony loses a fight with AIM, which results in S.H.I.E.L.D. unnecessarily saving him. Tony goes into a coma without ever realizing that his secret, is a secret no longer. And guess who's left broken inside? Pepperony, Pepper/OOC.
1. A Coma, Now The Secret's Out

**Ok, this prom thing may have been done to death, sorry; it's the only way to make it like, the cutest idea ever!**

Tony was in a big battle; one that he wasn't doing too well in. Iron Man was struggling to bring AIM to justice. They had been flying around town being bothersome when Tony was alerted they were downtown.

Suddenly, their aircraft's wing panel opened and a missile was preparing to fire. Before Iron Man could save himself, the missile was fired and Iron Man fell out of the skies. The AIM guys laughed and flew away in their aircraft. Iron Man landed solidly on the ground and didn't move.

"Warning; targeting systems failing. Communication systems, failing. _Life support systems, failing." _The armor warned. The missile had hit Tony hard, and it wasn't even that big. It was just about the size of his armored fist, but it was built for a strong and powerful, impact. It hit him in the chest, only an inch away from his heart. He was that close to have been dead instantly. He was lucky he had time to move at least that inch, or he would've been dead right now. And there were people in his life he just couldn't leave behind.

Iron Man tried to get up, tried to move, but was told not to. There were people around here trying to help him; but he couldn't tell who; then he heard a familiar voice.

"What did I tell you, Iron Man? The minute you screw up. You're lucky I'm not taking you down." Tony realized who was speaking to him. Nick Fury. _He actually volunteered himself to help me; doesn't mean he's not a jerk. _Tony thought.

At the armory, Rhodey was panicking to re-establish communications. Finally over-agitated, he pounded the keyboard at his chair.

"Communications back on." The armor chirped. Tony's voice was frail on the other end.

"Tony? Dude, what's happening? Tony? TONY!" Rhodey begged that Tony answered. Rhodey heard a weak groan from the other end.

"Tony?" Rhodey asked, hopefully.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Tony answered, weakly and frailly.

"You don't sound ok." Pepper, eyes watering, spoke up.

"I am, I promise." Then the connection was lost.

They had no idea what was to happen next.

Fury placed Iron Man on a long table and his scientists examined his armor.

"If we're going to find out what's really wrong with this suit, we're going to have to take it off; and see what damage is done to the man within." Fury demanded. Tony had fallen asleep, not aware of what was going on around him.

The scientists found the way to remove the armor without damaging it. There was a button that said 'emergency removal' on it, located on the back of the neck. The armor started detaching itself in limbs; whole arms split apart and came off, whole legs did the same. A body with denim jeans, red stripe going down each pant leg, red sneakers, and a red t-shirt started to show. The helmet came off last. The face of a teenage boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes that appeared shocked them; but Fury didn't show any signs of shock.

"So Iron Man is Tony Stark, ehh?" He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Put that armor back together and start examining it in the lab." Fury ordered. They nodded and did as they were told.

"As for Stark…keep the boy here. Let him sleep, and when he wakes, we'll help him. For now, do a full-body scan for injuries." Fury ordered the remaining scientists. They nodded and went to work.

At the armory, Rhodey was trying to calm himself and Pepper down when his cell phone rang. It was Tony.

"Tony! Dude, are you ok? What happened, where are you?" Rhodey asked.

"Your friend is in the care of S.H.I.E.L.D. right now. If you wish to see him, you have thirty minutes to get to the helicarrier." Fury explained, and then hung up. He returned Tony's pod to Tony's lap and walked away.  
Rhodey was dumbstruck. S.H.I.E.L.D. had him? How, why and since when?

"We have a half an hour to get to the helicarrier to see Tony. S.H.I.E.L.D. took him in." Rhodey explained to Pepper. He got up and walked out the door, Pepper following behind him.

Once they saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier waiting in a loading and unloading zone on the edge of town, they raced towards it and the ramp opened. They walked up it and into the helicarrier to see Nick Fury waiting patiently, arms folded behind his back.

"Follow me." Fury said, sounding rather impatient; like always. Fury led them to a table where they saw Tony laying. Not Iron Man, no. There was no armor on him.

"Where's the Iron Man armor?" Rhodey asked. He had the feeling they knew who Iron Man was.

"Relax, his armor is in our labs getting repaired. Iron Man is lucky we were there to save him." Fury explained. Rhodey got mad.

"LUCKY? HE COULD'VE TAKEN CARE OF HIMSELF!" Rhodey defended.

"THAT MISSILE was highly toxic and could've KILLED HIM if we hadn't swooped in!" Fury yelled back. Rhodey backed off. He knew he let his anger get the best of him. Pepper put her hand on his shoulder to help him cool off, then removed it a second later when she saw Tony laying there. He was still sleeping.

"When we took him in, he'd already fallen into a coma. We don't know how long he'll be in a coma, but we're transferring him to the hospital; as for his armor, we're leaving you in charge of taking it back to where it belongs." Fury explained. He led the two teenagers to the lab so they could pick up the armor. They turned it back to the black backpack that was easier to carry, and escorted the paramedics in the ambulance in the loading zone as they put Tony on a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"You two can ride in the ambulance with him." One of the paramedics explained. Rhodey nodded and stepped into the ambulance. He stood over Tony's stretcher, sitting in the middle of the ambulance. Pepper came in and sat down on a ledge on the other side of Tony. She just blankly stared at him for the whole ride. The ride was silent, and no one spoke. The paramedic sat a few feet away from Pepper and monitored Tony.

"Pepper?" Rhodey asked once they got to the hospital, and the stretcher with Tony on it was taken out. Pepper looked up, but didn't speak a word.

"Are you ok?" Rhodey asked, concerned. Pepper nodded her head while crossing her arms and rubbing them with her hands. She felt cold and broken, and afraid inside.

"You don't seem alright. Come here." Rhodey said. Pepper stood and walked over to Rhodey; they exited the ambulance and stood in the emergency entrance to the hospital. Rhodey outstretched his arms and Pepper fell into them. His hug was helpful to her but not enough. She still felt afraid and broken.

"He's going to be ok. Let's go." Rhodey led Pepper inside to where they took Tony into a hospital room. People in the hospital gasped in surprise that Tony Stark was hospitalized. They'd known he must be alive when Madame Masque went to the celebutante as him, but some still believed him to be dead.

They placed him in a hospital bed and attached him to several tubes for life support. He had his own room, but it wasn't all that big. Just enough room for a television, a single hospital bed and whatever else there is in a hospital room. Rhodey and Pepper pulled up their own seats and sat at Tony's bedside.

After ten minutes, Roberta came rushing into the room with a doctor. The doctor left the room to tend to other duties, and Rhodey stood.

"James, how did this happen?" Roberta asked, extremely worried.

"Mom…there's something we need to tell you." Rhodey started.

"Tony…is Iron Man." Rhodey explained. Roberta gasped and looked over to Tony. She had heard on the news in her office that Iron Man had been hit with a missile and had been taken into care of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was now good and bad to know that the man in the suit was Tony. She knew where he went off to so often now.

"Well, is he ok?" Roberta asked. She truly didn't know what else to say.

"He's in a coma." Rhodey explained.

**I may have taken this idea from a few different shows or movies. I forgot where. But one was from watching the music video for the song The Reason, by Hoobastank, and making it more into an IMAA-sounding plot; and walla! I got this. Reiveww!**


	2. Upcoming Dance, With No Romance

**Hey peoples! I still have, like, 3 FP stories to update; but I can do that…well, Saturday at the closest!**

Pepper sat at Tony's bedside at the hospital, slowly texting her dad. She had woken up at three in the morning unable to sleep, and decided to go to the hospital and see Tony. Even if he couldn't see her, she wanted to look at his forlorn, sleeping face. She just wanted to see him.

It was six in the morning by now, and Pepper's dad had called her after reading her note on the counter. He said he would be over to pick her up soon. And minutes later, there he was, ready to bring her home.

She didn't bother to resist, but day by day that Tony didn't wake up was sucking the life out of her. She just wanted to hear his sweet voice again. But it wasn't going to happen for a long time; the doctor had said that people in a coma, in most cases, don't wake up for months, years even. Some mild cases it only takes weeks to wake up again, the doctor explained, but Tony's case wasn't one of the mild cases. The doctor had predicted that it would take at least four months for Tony to wake up.

"Come on, Pepper, it's time to come home and get ready for school, ok?" Pepper's dad said softly. Pepper stood and walked to her father.

"I understand this is hard for you, Pepper, but we all have hope that Tony will wake up." Her dad tried to cheer.

"I know, dad, I know. There's hope, I get it." Pepper snapped.

At school, Rhodey was trying to cheer her up. People kept asking why Tony wasn't in school for three days straight, but there weren't many explanations. They'd heard on the news that AIM had taken Iron Man down, and that S.H.I.E.L.D. knew Iron Man's true identity but didn't have the permission to reveal it. They had seeked it from Rhodey, though, and everyone knew that. He'd denied permission, though. That, of course, didn't stop them from continuing to ask. **(A/N: in your review, vote whether Rhodey should reveal Iron Man's identity to everyone or not! Whichever wins-yes or no-will be put in the next chapter. So yes, should Rhodey give permission for S.H.I.E.L.D. to reveal Iron Man's identity to the world, or no, should he continue to say no?) **

"Hey, there's a dance this Friday! You should go!" Rhodey said, noticing a poster on the wall. It did perk Pepper up a little.

"Sure, I guess it would be a good way to get my mind off of Tony." She said.

"Better yet, you should get a date to it!" Rhodey suggested.

"But, there's only one person I'd want to go with, and he's in a coma."

"Then ask someone else." Rhodey suggested.

"Sure. I guess." Pepper looked around the school for a decent and available date for Friday's dance. She spotted a tall black haired, green eyed tan boy of about sixteen turn the corner and walk down the hall. Brendon Garcia. He didn't have a girlfriend, a date to the dance, but would also be a perfect date to the dance.

"How about him? Go ask him!" Rhodey pushed Pepper forward. He didn't like putting this obstacle in her relationship with Tony, but he wanted her to be happy. He hoped just a teensy bit in his mind that if he said yes, it wouldn't go well for whatever reason and she would go directly back to Tony.

Pepper approached Brendon nervously.

"H-hey, Brendon..." Pepper greeted.

"Oh, hey, Pepper. What's up?" He smiled. He and Pepper had been lab partners in science class once, and had really gotten to know each other.

"I was just wondering, if, you know, you wanted to go to the dance with me Friday?" Pepper asked.

"Sure, sounds fun." Brendon asked. Pepper smiled.

"Awesome! See ya Friday!" Pepper chirped as she walked back to Rhodey. Before she could leave, he asked one last thing.

"Hey, what's up with your friend, Tony? He hasn't been in school for three whole days." Brendon asked. He, as well as everyone else, wanted to know.

"Oh, Tony? He, umm…fell off of a two story building by accident, and umm…fell into a coma…" Pepper lied. She wasn't even sure that falling off of a two story building could bring someone into a coma at all. Or if there even was a two story building in New York City.

"Ouch! That stinks. Hope he wakes up." Brendon said. Pepper looked away.

"Yeah…me too…" She said quietly. She walked back to Rhodey.

"So, how did it go?" Rhodey asked.

"He said yes!" Pepper smiled.

"That's great! See? It's good to have something to take your mind off of Tony." Rhodey patted Pepper's back.

"Yeah…" Pepper looked to her feet, "Great."

In truth, she really didn't want to go to the dance with Brendon Garcia, captain of the football team and one of the hottest boys in school. She didn't want to have something or someone in her life that takes her mind off of the only person she would ever love, and she didn't want to start a complicated relationship with Brendon Garcia, no matter how popular or amazing or better than Whitney Stane it would make her if she did start something with Brendon. She wanted to be with Tony Stark, forever and for always, and she wanted to spend her time with someone that she actually knew, not some stuck up poser who thinks they can get any girl they wanted anytime they need a girl. She wanted to be with a true, honest boy who she thought was the most amazing person in the world.

She just wanted Tony back.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Pepper asked.

"Nahh, I got things to do that night." Rhodey explained.

"Like what?" Pepper asked.

"Well, Friday night I have to work on my social studies project, do whatever else I have for homework," He leaned in closer, "monitor the Iron Man armor," he whispered, "and Friday is family night at my house. Plus I have to go visit Tony." Rhodey explained. Pepper gave him a glare.

"What?"

"So you can just go see Tony whenever you want, and not do anything at all like I am, but I have to get something to do that will take my mind off of him?" Pepper yelled. People in the halls stared, then walked away.

"Woah, Pepper, calm down! It's not like that!" Rhodey defended.

"What, so now you're saying you don't care that he's in a coma? You just stopped caring?" Pepper yelled.

"Pepper, Pepper, calm down! You don't think it's killing me inside either? You don't think I'm scared that my best friend will never wake up? Well, you're wrong because I care just as much as you do!" Rhodey yelled back. Pepper stepped back and sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just this stress is getting the best of me." Pepper said softly.

"I know it's hard, Pepper. I know how you feel about him." Rhodey put his hand on her shoulder. They were alone in the hall now.

"You do?" Pepper asked.

"You're in love with him, I can tell." Rhodey explained. Pepper nodded.

"A lot…" Pepper said.

"Well, we should get to class." Rhodey said. Pepper nodded and they walked to their separate classes.

**Short, but that's all for now. So, while I was writing this, I abruptly stopped and wrote a totally adorable scene that goes at the end of this story. I'm going to post it on deviantart, and I'll post the link below for it. But that does mean it's a mega spoiler alert. So read if you dare! Reivewww (:**

**Link: .com/art/Accidents-Happen-Surprises-169618760**

**Once again, read if you dare!**


	3. Reporters, Reporters!

**Heyy, it's been a while. I don't think I'm going to update anything else tonight, because I'm having some issues with my neck. It hurts whenever I turn my head. Grrr. Not that that's a problem for writing, it's just that I'm lazy. Then again, I may update some of my fictionpress stuff. Anyways!**

Rhodey sat up in his bed after waking up. He stretched and yawned then rolled out of bed. He lolled over to Tony's room, forgetting for the moment that Tony wasn't there. He came to Tony's door to find an empty room.

"Oh, that's right…" He mumbled to himself. He walked downstairs and sat down at the table. He got himself a bowl, a spoon and his favorite cereal. He poured the cereal into the bowl and poured the milk. As he ate in the morning silence, Roberta walked in.

"Good morning, James." She greeted.

"Morning, mom." Rhodey greeted with a mouthful of cereal. The kitchen fell silent again.

"Are you going to visit the hospital today?" Roberta asked.

"Yeah, a few minutes before school and for a little bit after school." Rhodey explained. Roberta nodded.

"It's just not the same in the house without him here." Rhodey said. Roberta walked over to her forlorn son and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know, James. But you have to allow time for things like this to heal." Roberta comforted. Rhodey nodded.

"Thanks, mom." Rhodey finished his cereal and cleaned his bowl. He finished getting ready for school and walked down to the hospital. Pepper was just arriving as well. She had just walked into Tony's room and was finding herself a seat.

"I'm just so worried. I mean, there's a chance he won't wake up for months." Pepper complained. Rhodey sat down beside her.

"Well, last I talked to the doctor he said there's a thirty-seven percent chance he'll wake up by Friday. Ot was a minor case of shock syndrome causing a coma, and compared to the other causes of a coma, it was pretty minor." Rhodey assured. **(A/N: ok, I'm not a doctor, or a medical genius, so I have no idea if that made sense or not. I'm letting it slide.)**

"That's not very much of a chance." Pepper said.

"Well, still. Sometimes what fate believes is the right thing to do, and that right thing isn't always what you would expect." Rhodey said. Pepper was surprised at his comment. It was pretty deep for Rhodey. Pepper smiled.

"You really think so?" Pepper asked.

"I know so." Rhodey smiled. Moments passed, and Rhodey checked his watch.

"Well, we should go or we'll be late for school." Rhodey stood from his chair, and so did Pepper. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her back.

Once they got to school, Pepper had gone her own way to her locker and was gathering her stuff when Brendon came up to her.

"Hey, babe." He greeted. Pepper was annoyed at his ignorant comment, but ignored it and kept it to herself.

"Hi, Brendon." She greeted back.

"You look a little down. What's up?" Brendon asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just worried about Tony." Pepper explained.

"Aww, he'll come around sometime." Brendon waved it off.

"I hope so." Pepper closed her locker and went to class. Brendon remained at her locker for a moment, shook his head with a smile on his face and went to his own class.

"So, it's going well with you and Brendon so far." Rhodey commented when Pepper sat down beside him in class. She put her books on her desk and remained standing. She miserably stomped her foot.

"But I don't want it to be going well with him! You know who I want things to be going well with!" Pepper whined.

"Relax, Pepper, it's just one date. It could lead to nowhere at all." Rhodey said. Pepper pouted, crossed her arms and sat down.

"It better not." Pepper muttered.

After school, Rhodey was entering his home when he came in to see more TV reporters inside his home. They stormed over to him when they noticed he had come home from school, asking a million questions.

"Mr. Rhodes, will you tell us who Iron Man really is? And what his connection is to Tony Stark, who is currently hospitalized and in a coma?" One lady reporter asked.

"Is it true that there are two teen accomplices to Iron Man?" Another male reporter asked. There were a dozen other questions. Rhodey was just silent, dropping his backpack to the floor. His mother popped up behind them with a questioning look on her face towards Rhodey. Rhodey shrugged back at her.

"Alright, one at a time. Back up, and take your seats." Roberta ordered. The reporters did as they were told and sat in the living room.

"Rhodey, what is the meaning of all these people here?" Roberta asked.

"I really don't know, mom! I wasn't expecting them to be here, waiting for me!" Rhodey said.

"Well just answer their questions and get them out of here." Roberta instructed.

"But mom…" Rhodey spoke up. "I really don't know if I should tell them that Tony is Iron Man." Rhodey said.

"Do what you think is right." Roberta said. Rhodey nodded.

"Ok, thanks mom!" Rhodey went to the living room.

"Alright, one question at a time. You first." Rhodey pointed to a lady sitting on the couch. She stood and pointed a mini recorder at herself.

"Is it true that you know who Iron Man is?" She asked. Rhodey thought for a second. She pointed the recorder at Rhodey.

"Yes, I do know who Iron Man is. Next question." The reporters were in a flurry now, all having the same question. Rhodey pointed to a man standing beside the television. He came over to Rhodey.

"Who is Iron Man?" He asked. Rhodey was internally conflicted. He didn't know how to answer.

"I can't reveal that information. Sorry, next question." They all groaned with disappointment. And so the questions went on.

**so, that's all for now! Short, I know. Oh well. Turns out there's gonna be a little surprise at the end of the story! Ok, well not just one…I have lots of surprises in store. Review!**


	4. The Day Before the Dance

**Heyyy! Sorry it's been so long, I tend to procrastinate, and, well you get the point. I've said that a million times before, so basically everytime it's been a while it's basically for the same reason: I'm busy and/or procrastinating. (:**

It was Thursday night. School was out for the day. Tomorrow is the dance, where Pepper was going to have a date with someone who wasn't the person she'd fallen in love with. She was miserable and in her room, moping when her dad came in.

"Pepper, what do you want for dinner?" He asked. Then he noticed her moping and sat beside her on her bed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked.

"Well, it's kind of a girl thing, dad. It's about a date I have tomorrow." Pepper said. Her dad was silent for a moment.

"Well, I can try." He said. Pepper smiled to herself. She knew her dad didn't know anything about girl stuff, and was trying his best to raise a teenage girl correctly.

"Alright, well I'm going to the school dance tomorrow with this guy, Brendon and not that I don't like him and all, but there's someone else that I really wanted to go to the dance with and that I have a crush on but he can't go because he's in a coma and well you know, if he's in a coma how can he go to a dance? So I'm worried that if I go on this date tomorrow with Brendon we'll get into a more serious relationship and I don't want that." Pepper explained. Virgil **(A/N: sure, let's call him that. That's his name in the comics, isn't it? Or somewhere else.) **was a little surprised that she'd said all of that in a minute.

"Well, I'm sorry honey but I really can't help you there." Virgil patted her back and walked out.

"It's okay, I'll just ask mom." Pepper said. Her mom had left her and her father a few years ago, when she was just thirteen. She went there every other week.

_Hey, mom, can I get your help on something? _Pepper sent a text. Before her mom had left, she'd said that anytime she needed a girl's advice Pepper could text her anytime.

_Sure, what is it?_ Her mother replied.

_Well, you know how I told you I'm going to that dance tomorrow with Brendon? _Pepper texted.

_Yes. Why? _Her mother replied.

_Because, I don't really want to go with him. I like someone else, a lot. _Pepper tried not to send a message too long.

_Well, then why did you say yes?_ Her mother asked.

_So Rhodey wouldn't nag be about it._ Pepper explained.

_Well, honey, if you really like Tony then you won't let this thing with Brendon go any deeper than a simple friendship. _Pepper's mother advised.

_How did you know it was Tony? _Pepper asked.

_Honey. You talk about him all the time! It's a little more than obvious._ Pepper's mom explained. Pepper panicked a little.

_OMG, does that mean he noticed? OH GOD, EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS? _ Pepper panicked to her mother.

_Honey, honey, no I'm not saying that! Boys are too oblivious to girls' feelings to realize when a girl likes them; and it's not that obvious, the whole school doesn't know._

_That's true. Thanks mom (:_ Pepper was overly relieved now.

_Well, anyways honey, always remember; what's meant to be will always find its way. _Pepper smiled. Her mother always knew just what to say. When Pepper was just about to put her phone back in her pocket, she got another text. From Rhodey this time.

_Going to the hospital, want to join?_ It read. Pepper texted back with a 'yes' and went downstairs. She grabbed her shoes, tied them tight and shouted into the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm going with Rhodey to the hospital! I'll be back later!" She yelled.

"Ok, be careful!" He screamed back. Pepper ran out the door and out into the street. Once she got outside, though, she found a big surprise. Every bad influence in the city was going crazy. Mr. Fix, Whiplash, AIM, the Maggia, everyone. S.H.E.I.L.D. was doing everything they could to stop it, but it wasn't enough. Instead of going to the hospital, Pepper turned and ran to the armory. Hopefully Rhodey was there suiting up into war machine.

She quickly punched in the code to the keypad when she got there, and ran inside. Rhodey had already left and the systems chair was empty. Pepper hopped into it.

"Rhodey, are you there? This is madness!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm downtown in the war machine armor! I'm doing all I can, but it's not much!" Rhodey said.

"THEN DO BETTER!" Pepper shouted. Rhodey, irritated by Pepper's loud voice, fought harder. He aimed missiles at the Maggia trucks, and fired them. Direct hit. The police took over the situation and arrested them. He fired repulsors at Whiplash and Mr. Fix, but they were a little harder to get rid of. He fired missiles again, but they dodged them all. Whiplash coiled war machine with his glowing chains, and threw Rhodey to the ground. Landing with a thud, Rhodey stood and fired his repulsors at Whiplash again. Mr. Fix had run away from the fight, back to his many computers in his secret hideout. This time Whiplash landed on a building wall with a thud, and coiled his glowing chains around War Machine's legs. Rhodey fired a missile at the chains, detaching them from his legs and setting him free. He grabbed Whiplash by his arms and threw him to the ground. Still holding him, he threw Whiplash to the police for them to take care of. Rhodey flew back to the armory and let all the minor robberies and street thugs be taken care of by the police.

Suiting down, Rhodey stepped into the armory to see Pepper standing there. This was tough. While Iron Man was out of commission, he would have to fill some pretty big shoes.

"Now I know how Tony feels. Being Iron Man is hard work." He complained.

"Well, are we still going to visit Tony or not?" Pepper asked. Rhodey nodded.

"Good. Now let's go." Pepper said impatiently.

Once they got to the hospital, they saw the doctor in the room looming over Tony's bed.

"Oh, hi Dr. Brooks. How is Tony today?" Pepper asked.

"Same as usual, I'm afraid." The doctor answered. He scribbled something on his clipboard and walked out. Pepper pulled up a seat next to the bed and sat down, Rhodey doing the same.

"I can't believe the school dance is tomorrow and I'm sitting here watching the love of my life in an eternal sleep." Pepper complained.

"Pepper, it's not an eternal sleep. It's a coma. He'll wake up sometime." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, in months or even years from now!" Pepper said.

"Well, the doctor did say there was a chance he'd wake up in one to two weeks." Rhodey comforted.

"Yeah, a small chance." Pepper muttered.

"It's still a chance." Rhodey said. How little did they know that Tony could actually hear everything they were saying. And how little Pepper knew that once he was awake, everything she said around him would start to sink in. Her words, every single one of them, would be understood by him.

After a few hours, they decided it was time to leave for the night. It was time for Rhodey to come home for dinner, and for Pepper to come home because it would soon be past her curfew; and her dinner was getting cold. Pepper waved to Tony and said her goodbye sadly. Rhodey said goodbye as well, then walked home.

Soon enough it was the next morning. Pepper dreadfully rose to her feet, off of her bed. She dreadfully got ready for school and soon after left.

**For now, that is all. There's actually A LOT of surprises in this story! It's very different from all the other ones ive written. Review!**


	5. Pepper Gets Moody!

**Hey guys, it's been so long! Sorry! I'm so darned busy this month. From family to vacation and marching band, I'm pretty booked. Not to mention band camp next week…D: anyways, I'm doing a lot of updating today so stick around!**

Pepper, normally pacing herself, (normal normal, not Pepper normal,) walked into the school building. She went to her locker and started putting her books away. Then an announcement came on.

"Attention students, tonight's dance has been postponed to next Friday due to the rescheduled basketball game." The vice-principal explained. Pepper smiled. At least she could put it off a little longer, now. _There's my dose of hope for the day. _Pepper smiled.

Rhodey noticed Pepper actually smiling on her own for once. "Happy today, I see?" Rhodey then saw what she was smiling at and sighed.

"Pepper, come on. Really?" Rhodey asked. Pepper turned.

"Yes! You know I never wanted to go to the stupid dance with some other guy! I barely wanted to go at all." Pepper complained.

"You're only saying that because Tony's not available to go with you." Rhodey rose an eyebrow.

"So what if I am?" Pepper said as she crossed her arms and looked down to her feet with an angered expression on her face.

"Pepper, come on. Move on for a little bit, can ya?"

"No, Rhodey, it's just not that simple to 'get over someone', especially a person like him!" Pepper said, looking back at Rhodey.

"Pepper, chill. All I'm saying is just try to forget about him for the time being and before we know it he'll be awake!" Rhodey said.

"Oh, 'forget' about him? Just drop all of my emotions and all of my feelings? How could you think it's that easy? Well, let me tell you something, buddy. It's not easy to 'get over' someone, or 'forget' them. If a heart is broken like mine, it takes TIME to mend, not just a stupid quick fix such as your 'forget him, get over him!' tactic!" Pepper almost yelled.

"Pepper, calm down, people will hear you!" Rhodey said as he nervously looked around at bypassing students.

"No, Rhodey I will not CALM DOWN! It's stuff like that that lead me to believe some guys are just stupid, sexist jerks who can't understand what a girl such as me go through every day! So just go away, be sexist with your dumb guy friends! Leave me alone." And with that, Pepper walked away. Rhodey was upset and confused. He didn't know what he'd said to set her off like that; she'd never been so emotional before.

Pepper, walking angrily, felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Brendon.

"Not now, Brendon. I'm not in the mood." Pepper snapped.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"I'm just upset because Rhodey's being a jerk." Pepper explained.

"About?"

"Tony."

"Can't you let go-" but he was interrupted.

"Oh, I'd forgotten!" Pepper said sarcastically, "You keep saying the same thing! Well I said it once, pretty boy, and I'll say it again. You're so sexist and selfish and just don't understand! So go away, I'm not going to the dance!" Pepper ran from his grip on her shoulder. She ran and ran until she came to the roof. She sat down on a ledge and pulled her legs close to her body and hugged them tightly. Then she buried her head in her lap and started to cry. Slowly she fell asleep.

About an hour and a half later, she was jolted awake by the feeling of her arm shaking. She looked up to see a girl with brown hair tied up in a messy bun, green eyes, a sweatshirt and jeans on crouching next to her.

"What's wrong, Pepper?" She asked. The girl's name is Annabelle. She's Pepper's lab partner.

"Hey, Annabelle. I'm fine…" Pepper lied.

"No, you're not. I heard you yelling at Rhodey in the hall earlier." Annabelle put her hand on Pepper's shoulder.

"Was I really yelling? I got so mad I forgot to control my voice…" Pepper said.

"Yeah, it was kinda loud. People were staring." Pepper blushed with embarrassment.

"Something tells me you don't want to go to the dance with Brendon, but with someone unavailable at the moment." Annabelle guessed.

"How did you know?" Pepper asked.

"I could tell what you were talking about when you were yelling." Annabelle answered.

"Oh."

"Hey, it's ok. It's good to cry sometimes; you know, just let it out. And don't worry about Tony. He'll be better soon before you know it. Don't lose sight of what you feel for him. And Rhodey just wants to see you happy. Don't blame him. But he is right about one thing; you can still go to the dance with Brendon if you say it's just something between friends." Annabelle lightly patted Pepper's back and stood up. She offered a hand for Pepper to stand and Pepper took it and stood up. She smiled at Annabelle.

"Thanks, Anna. You always know what to say." Pepper gave her a hug and went back downstairs.

"Pepper, where've you been?" Rhodey asked.

"Nowhere. Relax, I'm fine. Sorry for yelling earlier…I guess this whole thing with Tony is just making me emotional." Pepper said.

"Hey, it's okay. I get it." Rhodey said. Then Brendon walked by.

"Hey, Brendon, wait up!" Pepper ran after him. Brendon turned around.

"Sorry if I upset you earlier. We can still go to the dance, if you want. Just between friends though?" Pepper explained.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Brendon said.

"Great!" Pepper squealed, then ran off.

**Well, short, I know. I have to update a few other things, and write down a few ideas to save before later. Hahah, idk why Pepper throws a temper tantrum there. I just wanted to do that; it came to me as I was writing. :D review!**


	6. It's Time To Dance!

**Surprise! I'm finally updatinggg! I'm just glad I made it through my first day of high school out alive….XD it was so hard not to get lost, I must have asked twenty teachers for directions. Lol, now I guess I can use that freshman fear in these here stories if they ever come across a freshman. Lawlzz XD**

"You've been abnormally happy lately." Rhodey noticed. Well, it wasn't very abnormal for Pepper but in Tony's current state of a coma, it was surprising (and good) to see her happy like her old self again.

"Well what reason have I not to be happy? The dance is next week, I have a friend date, Tony's all…well, being his usual skip-unimportant-classes-and-not-care self, everything's going good. By the way, where is Tony today anyways?" Pepper asked, smiling. Rhodey's face fell. She must have forgotten in her little freak-out yesterday.

"Pepper, Tony's in a coma, he has been for a week now, remember?" Rhodey said. He hated having to ruin her good mood but she needed to understand. Her face fell.

"Oh yeah…" She remembered.

"Well hey; you had a good mood going there for a while. I'm not going to risk saying 'forget it' again, so just…chill out and think of happy thoughts." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Moping isn't going to do anything about it anyways, I suppose." Pepper said.

"See, that's more like it." Rhodey said. And they went to their classes.

Pepper sat at Tony's bedside. It was Thursday, the day before the dance. She still regretted going with Brendon, but Rhodey had so insisted on it and she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if she told him no. So she did, and she told herself she would have to learn to like him; for now.

"I mean, I really don't want to go with him! But I have no choice now, he probably won't understand if I tell him I just can't go with him tomorrow night." Pepper said, in particular to Tony; even though he couldn't respond. She didn't care; he was the only one she could talk to about it.

Tony could hear every word of what he was being told, and he was listening intently.

"Damned a coma for making me unable to respond to her!" Tony thought to himself. That was the only way to talk nowadays, through his thought. He just wished he could talk to her right now; he would tell her that now he knows that he loves her, and he wishes he could be her date to this dance instead of this Brendon guy, and that he could tell her how he felt, but he just couldn't, because of his damned a coma.

"I just wish you weren't in a coma so I could ask you to go with me!" Pepper complained. It was like she read Tony's mind.

"But, you don't even know I'm here. You don't know what you've been through at all..." Pepper sighed.

"I do know you're here, I sort of know what you've been through, I do know I love you and I do know I wish I weren't in a damned coma!" Tony screamed in his mind.

"I just...this experience has made me realize...well, not really realize, but brings it to be more increasingly obvious that..." Pepper paused for a moment.

"I love you, Tony." Pepper sighed.

"But you didn't hear me. You'll never hear me because I'll never have the guts to just tell you! Your smile sends butterflies fluttering in my stomach, and I get all talkative and babbly, kind of like right now, and when you smile at me I could swear I see a sparkle in your eye, and you're just so hot..." She stopped herself.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow." Pepper patted Tony's arm and walked out.

"Pepper, wait! Come back, I love you too! I like the way you smile at me, and I like the way you talk too much! Pepper!" Tony screamed; only in his mind. No one could hear him because he was in a fucking coma.

"Wow, a week went by like that!" Pepper snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, the dance is tonight." Rhodey said. They were talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready right now. It's going to be sooo fun! Why aren't you going?" Pepper smiled.

"Because I'm busy with other plans tonight. With Tony unable to fulfill his Iron Man duties, I have to be the temp in the situation." Rhodey said.

"Whatever, be a stinker. I'm going to have some fun for a change." Pepper said.

"For a change? You always try to make the fun." Rhodey teased.

"Well it's not like you or Tony ever do." Pepper said.

"Whatever." Rhodey said.

"Well, I have to go. Brendon will be here soon!" Pepper smiled excitedly then hung up. Her mood fell a bit as she picked up her diary full of doodles of hearts around Tony's picture and his name, and combinations of their names and sighed. Tonight she was going to forget about him for a little and have fun for a change. She put her diary back in her bra drawer **(A/N: for all the dude readers, excuse me for mentioning that. For the chicas, no one really gives a shit or two. [also excuse my language…I swear a lot.])** so her father wouldn't take it and read it, and furthermore locked the drawer and hid the key under her carpet. He'd never find it there. She grabbed her coat and waited by the door. Minutes later someone knocked on it, and Pepper opened it. It was Brendon.

"Hey, Brendon!"

"Hey, Pepper. Ready to go?" He asked.

"Pepper, is that a boy in the house?" Pepper's dad asked from the kitchen. Pepper sighed.

"Yes, dad, quite frankly it is." Pepper answered.

"Ok. Have fun at your little dance, honey."

"Don't worry dad, I'll make sure of that." Pepper brushed the skirt of her black dress with a pink striped tip at the bottom (the skirt went to her knees) and pink polka dots. The top was plain black, and she had a matching black bow in her curled hair.

"You look pretty tonight." He complimented as they hooked arms and walked out.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Pepper complimented his grey suit and Pokey the Bear tie.

"Nice Pokey tie, too." She giggled.

"Pokey is cool."

"_Pokey _is a kid's show." Pepper laughed.

"Hey, what's not to love about kid's shows?" Brendon said.

"Point taken."

They arrived at the dance within minutes. The line for tickets was partially long, but it went in minutes. They were inside dancing in no time.

"Hey, girl, you look depressed. What's up?" Brendon asked.

"Nothing, it's just I'm worried about Tony." Pepper explained.

"Ahh, come on, Pepper. Forget about him. He's not here; he's sleeping for a long, long time. Tonight is about here and now, about us." Brendon put his arm around her shoulder. She shoved it off, angry.

Pepper was sick and tired of people saying that to her. "How can you just ask me to 'forget about him'? Well, Brendon, let me tell you. I can't forget about someone I'm in love with!" Pepper yelled. Brendon was taken aback.

"W-well didn't you come here with me tonight to help yourself forget about him?" Brendon pointed out.

"At first, Brendon, I did. But then if you don't recall I had a freak-out last week and told you we could still go, as _friends?_" Pepper said. Brendon was about to retort when Pepper stopped him.

"Forget it. Just go get me some punch or something." Pepper said.

Pepper was beside Brendon while he poured her some punch when her phone rang. She pulled it from her secret pocket in her dress.

"Hello?" She heard Rhodey on the other end.

"Pepper, its Rhodey. The hospital called and said Tony woke up!" Rhodey explained.

"I'll go to the hospital to see him! Meet me there!" Pepper hung up.

"Is everything ok?" Brendon asked.

"Yeah, Tony is awake! I have to go see him." Pepper said, walking away.

"Whoa, Pepper, whoa. You can't just leave, we're on a date!" Brendon grabbed her wrist. Pepper turned to face him.

"Brendon, he's my best friend. I have to go see him!" Pepper tried to yank her hand free.

"No, Pepper, you can do that anytime. Right now you should be having fun, on our DATE." Brendon said. Pepper couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"Brendon, if you don't care for Tony or my feelings, then this date is over!" Pepper snatched her hand free.

"Pepper, please!" Brendon begged. Pepper walked out the school's front doors.

"NO, Brendon! You're just a selfish, stuck up, and conceited JERK!" Pepper yelled. She noticed the rain was pouring down hard. She didn't care.

Tears started streaming down her face.

Meanwhile, half an hour earlier...

Tony lay lifeless on his hospital, Pepper's tears still fresh on his hand. Rhodey had left the hospital ten minutes ago because his mom called him home for dinner. Suddenly, oxygen freely exited his mouth and his eyes fluttered open. He dethatched his oxygen mask, able to breathe on his own now, and sat up. He stood from his bed, attached to a slue of different tubes which snapped off of him when he started to walk out of his hospital room, in the standard hospital patient gown. He walked to the waiting area and past the reception desk where the secretary wasn't paying attention to anything around her, and out the doors. It was raining hard outside, but he didn't care.

He walked out of the hospital driveway and out to the sidewalks of NYC.

The nurse came into his room with a tray of food, but dropped it when she noticed he was gone. All his tubes were detached, and he was gone. She ran to the front desk and called the patient's guardians.

Tony picked up his pace and began to run. He ran, barefooted, in a hospital gown, down the streets until he reached the school. He saw the front door open, and noticed a girl and a boy in an argument in the doorway. The girl looked familiar. Then he recognized her as Pepper and another boy, who he assumed to be her date to some kind of school dance.

He ran faster over to her.

Pepper, still staring coldly at Brendon, saw someone running towards her in the distance. She pushed past Brendon and ran towards the person she recognized as Tony. She ran faster and faster, until she was face to face with Tony. She smiled and her tears flowed faster. She threw her arms around him and hugged her tightly.

"Tony, you woke up! You...you ran all the way over here barefooted, like that! Oh my, Tony...!" Before she could continue, Tony thrust his lips onto hers. At first it surprised her, but then she kissed back. They stood in the rain, kissing, soaking, embracing. They parted and Pepper dialed Rhodey's number.

"Rhodey! Come over to the school, now! Tony's here!" Pepper explained, and hung up. She put her phone in her pocket and kissed Tony more. He smiled, and then she smiled.

Tony was back, and that was all that mattered to Pepper now.

"Pepper, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you this whole week, I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry I wasn't careful, I-" Tony poured the words out one after another.

"Tony, its okay, its okay. All I ever wanted was you anyways." Pepper smiled.

"So, what's with the dress and that guy over there?" Tony asked.

"Well, you missed a school dance, and Brendon over there was my date. But he turned out to be a total jerk, so I left him." Pepper explained.

"I wish I was awake to go with you." Tony said.

"I know. Me too. But, you know...the dance isn't over for another hour and a half, and I happen to need a new date..." Pepper smiled.

"But, I'm wearing no shoes and a hospital gown!" Tony said.

"Then go tidy up! Hurry!" Pepper laughed. Tony grabbed Pepper's arm and ran towards his house.

"Here, dude, here's a tux!" Rhodey ran up to them holding a tuxedo, protected in a plastic cover. Tony took it and changed in the bathroom. He cleaned up good. Tony held out his hand to Pepper, and Pepper took it. Tony led her into the gym and they danced together for the whole rest of the dance.

The last song that came on was a slow song, and Tony offered Pepper a slow dance. Pepper accepted it, and they danced together. Everyone else at the dance was shocked to see the sight; especially Whitney. She smiled at the sight of Tony, but frowned when she saw Pepper. She walked over to them.

"Tony, you're okay! I'm so glad, I thought you'd never-" As Whitney spoke she tried to cut in and slow dance with Tony, but he shoved her away.

"Sorry, Whitney, but I came here with Pepper. Not you." Tony swept Whitney's hand off of his shoulder.

"Ugh! But why would you want to come HERE with HER? She's just...a groupie. You should be here with someone like me." Whitney glared at Pepper. Pepper growled under her breath. "Stuck up snob." Pepper mumbled.

"Sorry, Whitney, but Pepper is no 'groupie'. She's a good person, my best friend and more importantly my new girlfriend. So back off, and go away." Tony grabbed Pepper's hand. Pepper smiled triumphantly at Whitney.

"Ugh!" Whitney grunted and stormed off.

"Forget her. I only ever wanted you." Tony turned back to Pepper. Pepper smiled.

"And all I ever wanted was you, Tony." Pepper said.

"So...may I have this dance?" Tony asked.

"Always and forever." Peppers smiled.

**Seems like the end, right? WRONG! There's still a heck of a lot more to put into the next and final chapter, which I'm hoping I can post tonight! Two chapters in one night. I guess it's a little gift for you all! Review!**


	7. Attention Media: Iron Man is Back!

**Well, I didn't get to update twice in one night. Sorry…I had to go to bed. Also sooo sorry if the last chapter was a bit fuzzy in a few places, I copy pasted a few ideas I'd written down a while ago into the story. So if it actually makes sense, then cool. If not, I can explain further in a message or something.**

The dance was over and done and Tony was walking Pepper home.

"Thanks for waking up Tony. Thanks for…well, everything I guess." Pepper said once they got to her door.

"No problem." Tony smiled.

"Well, goodnight Tony." Pepper said.

"I love you." Tony said. As Pepper was facing her front door, she smiled widely and squealed in her head.

"I love you too, Tony." Pepper said. Tony smiled, said goodbye and walked home.

When he walked in the front door all dressed up, Roberta was surprised.

"Tony, what happened to you? How did you get yourself into a coma, why are you dressed up like that and most importantly, when ever did you wake up?" Roberta asked, tapping her foot. She'd gotten the call from the hospital.

"I-uhh….I was climbing a f-fence when I fell off and hit my head…" Tony lied. He hadn't been able to hear Rhodey tell his mother about him being Iron Man.

"Tony, it's okay. I know about everything." Roberta said.

"Y-you know? Who told you?" Tony asked.

"James explained everything at the hospital." She explained.

"O-oh…well, I'm Iron Man." Tony said.

"Tony, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Roberta asked.

"Because…I was afraid you'd do something to stop me from being Iron Man. And especially now, I can't stop." Tony explained.

"Why ever not?" Roberta asked.

"Because…my dad is alive." Tony said. Roberta gasped. Tony explained everything.

"So then where were you tonight?" Roberta asked.

"At the dance…with Pepper." Tony explained. Roberta smiled.

"Well, it's been a long day. Go to your room and get some rest."

"Haven't I been resting enough?" Tony complained. Roberta pointed.

"Go," She smiled. "And no lab!" So Tony went to his room. Rhodey came in.

"Dude, I'm glad you explained everything to my mom." Rhodey said.

"Well I couldn't lie anymore; you spilled my beans. I had to spill the rest." Tony said.

"So, what are you going to do about the media?" Rhodey asked.

"What? The media?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. They know about your a coma, they know about Iron Man being taken down, and once Iron Man shows his face in public again there are going to be some questions. Tony, there were at least twenty reporters here two weeks ago asking a whole load of questions about Iron Man's identity." Rhodey explained.

"Oh man…there's only one way to settle all of this, I guess." Tony said.

"How?" Rhodey asked.

"Lie until it hurts." Tony said. Rhodey rolled his eyes.

The next morning, Tony went to his lab to see what he'd missed during his two week absence to see a whole crapload of alerts going off. Without Iron Man, every threat in New York City was lurking.

"I can't stop this all!" Tony whined.

"Dude, the police can handle some of it too. After all, you blew up Mr. Fix and Whiplash, The Living Laser died; all that's really left is the Maggia, the Tong, and minor robberies by average criminals that the police can handle." Rhodey said.

"Well it's going to be a lot to handle." Tony said as he suited up. Then Pepper walked in.

"Tony! Your first day back and you're already suiting up? No way! I am not letting you go through with this." Pepper said.

"Fine. I'll go and make a public appearance and Rhodey can fight all the crime." Tony said. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Tony, don't make a huge mistake that gets you killed." Pepper said.

"Pshhh…when have I ever done that?" Tony said as he flew up and out. Pepper rolled her eyes and sat at the systems chair.

"Look, its Iron Man!" a little boy pointed to Tony. Suddenly a whole slew** (A/N: is that how it's spelled? Or is it slue?)** Of people, reporters and helicopters swarmed him.

"Iron Man! Is the rumor that you are secretly billionaire teenage inventor Tony Stark?" A reporter in a helicopter asked. That was the only one he could clearly understand. There were a billion other people with questions at the same time.

"W-what? Why would you ask that? Who cares about my secret identity?" He answered.

"Come on Tony, just answer their question!" Rhodey whined from his armor. Tony panicked. That was one thing they were dying to know, and he didn't know how to answer. He'd disappoint everyone by saying no, but what would happen if he said yes? He wondered about all the people who would want to get back at him. How much easier that would be for them if everyone knew his identity. It was too risky, he couldn't...

"Yes, I am." Tony answered. Everyone immediately shut up and gasped. Including Rhodey and Pepper.

"Tony, did you just say what I think you said?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, I am Tony Stark." Tony said. More jaws dropped. People watching the news from their home television sets were at shock. The employees at Stark International, (ALL of them; even Whitney,) watched from the provided TV sets.

Not even Tony knew why he'd said that. But he didn't really care. He smiled, opened his face plate and revealed his face to the world. He smiled like he'd won something he'd worked hard for. There were a billion new questions being stirred up now, but Tony didn't bother to answer any.

Tony quickly escaped the media and went back to the armory.

"Tony, why the heck did you say that?" Pepper asked.

"I…don't know." Tony said.

"Well, it was pretty darn stupid!"

"I know, I know. But…it felt good to get that off my chest. Less pressure, you know?" Tony said. Pepper was confused.

"Kinda like how…when I said I like you it made me feel better to get it off my chest?" Pepper said. Tony smiled again.

"Yeah. Like that." Tony smiled and kissed her.

"Well what are you going to do now? Everyone knows your secret, Rhodey is fighting crime for you and if you step foot outside you'll be bombarded by the media." Pepper asked. Tony thought for a moment then smiled.

"Perhaps I can enjoy a lovely afternoon with my girlfriend." Tony held out his hand. Pepper giggled and took it. They walked out.

**Awwww, that was so cute! I don't know if I should continue this, make a sequel or just end it. I might make a sequel sometime in my life…we'll see. Review!**


End file.
